Herobrine's Mistake
by Mithias
Summary: A dark god sets in motion the cause of his own fall.
1. Awakening

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story on this site, and not many of you know me so I thought I'd start with a ever growing world with a large fanbase. Note about this, the first few chapters will be a novelization of an actual experience in the minecraft world, and I'll throw in a twist later on, hope you enjoy.**

_Day One:_

The sun was just peaking out over horizon, the prone figure on the the ground opened his eyes and sat up. Taking a second to get his bearings, the man found himself under a pine tree, and surrounded by snow everywhere he looked. Under the relative safety of the tree he found a note hidden beneath a medium sized stone.

_Good morning Terrin, and welcome back to the world of the living. You probably have yet to regain your memory, but be patient, all will be revealed in time. You armor is only aesthetic, in this world if you want to live you'll have to make some new armor to wear over that set, as it is soul bound to you and cannot be removed anymore. Your task is to survive and find your way to the Ancestral Glade. Should you make it, you will have the honor of helping me further in returning to the Overworld. The world is yours to do with what you want, but my other minions on the surface are mindless and will attack you, so you will need to find a way to defend yourself. Follow your destiny._

_ Herobrine_

Finishing the note, the man stood up and brushed himself off, only to find himself covered in impossibly light red metal. Trying to peel it off, a pain coursed through him and knocked him back into the tree where it opened up on a stick, this metal was now his skin, and as such he would need to be more careful. Standing once more, Terrin rubbed the back of his head and found a lump. Looking around now t hat his eyes had adjusted to the blaring white light created by the snow, he noticed a vine covered chest sticking out from a nearby tree. Opening it, he found a few useful tools and some hard bread, which was better than nothing. Taking what he needed, he turned and got to work, if he was to survive in this harsh world he would need a home. After a few hours of work he had enough logs to get what he needed done, at this point the sun was hitting noon, and for perhaps the first time that day, temperature were moving past single digits. Cutting up the logs, he made some pine planks and got to work building a small cabin. He was just placing the door when the last of the days light was fading, huddling in his little 5x5x3 cabin, he waited for the internal temperature inside to rise from the trapped heat. As he waited he remembered that whoever had wrote the note said he wood need to defend himself, so he started making a wooden club. As a mere stick wouldn't do, Terrin realized that his bare hands and tools wouldn't be enough, he needed a stable area to work, so he made a crafting table. Placing it where he wanted it, he got to work and ended up with a basic weapon. At that he curled up inside of the animal skins he had collected and cleaned during the day to slip into a restless night of dreams, the sounds of creatures unknown outside his home stopping him from sleeping soundly.

_Day Two:_

The sun once again peaked out over the horizon, but this time it had not a confused man, but one who had set himself in the world, his building would be a testament for all time of the will to survive against all odds. Throwing aside the animal skins as he woke early in the dawn, Terrin pulled out one of the pieces of bread and chowed on it, letting it fill his growling stomach. Today he would need to find some coal for torches and a more permanent source of food. Setting out with the pick on his back, he left markers to get back home. After an hour of wandering, he found a cave entrance, inside he heard the sounds of the creatures from the night before. Inside the mouth he could see a coal vein. Entering slowly, he carefully mined it and left, not wanting to let everything in the vicinity know he was there. On the way back home, he found a group of chickens and their eggs in a clearing, killing the chickens to cook later, he grabbed their eggs to hatch, and provide a source of food. Back at his home he set up some of the chickens to slow cook, and made torches. Placing them on the inside and outside of the house, he nodded as the area lit up. From the forest around him came noises as some of the creatures took notice. Pulling out his club, he smashed a few things he could only describe as skeletons and collected their bones. When he returned home, he found that some of the eggs he had left in an insulted pen had hatched and the baby chicks were eating something in the grass, something that grew there. Nodding, he mad his way inside and made himself a small chair and table. Placing these he set down and pulled out a book he had made earlier on the way back from some reeds he had found. Putting it aside, he ate his dinner as the sun once more set in the distance. Yawning, he sat down and closed his eyes, satisfied that he had secured a future, and would continue later on.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

_Month 1, Week 2, Day 6_

Terrin opened his eyes and sat up yawning as the early morning light filtered in through the dew on his windows. After just a month and a half, he had expanded his little hut to a luxury cabin. Throwing aside the blankets on his little bed, he stretched and stood up. Opening the door to his storage room, he rummaged through a chest and pulled out some iron ore he had found earlier that week. Opening his stove, he threw it in along with some new coal and sat down at his small table. Pulling out a map and a piece of chicken, he studied it while munching happily. Not the day before he had found a small village of what he could only call primitives, they seemed content with a simple life and didn't speak. They did however give him emeralds for useless junk he had collected over the weeks, which he traded back for better stuff, keeping himself equipped. He had spent most of the night building a illuminated, cobblestone path from the edge of the village back to his cabin. While they did little for themselves, it was obvious he had a use for them, as he had discovered a long abandoned mine-shaft not far from the village. That was his goal for today, to repair and explore it, as well as see if he could find any of the treasured diamonds. Standing up, he collected his iron ingots and forged a set of armor and some new tools. Grabbing his bow and arrows, he made his way out into the dawn. No enemies where in sight, but that didn't mean they weren't there, so he kept his guard up. It didn't take him long to reach the entrance to the mine-shaft, maybe ten or fifteen minutes. But that didn't matter to him, what mattered was the clamor who could hear inside, bones creaking, zombies moaning, and spiders, doing their strange hissy thing. Planting a torch on the wall, he found that the railway in the entrance complete and even powered, strange. To the side was a chest, opening it he found a few mundane things and some emeralds, pocketing everything, he continued on. The entrance could not describe what he saw before him just around the corner. The shaft went on as long as the eye could see, and there were branches everywhere, and the entire thing, while lit up, was broken in degrading. He could see several cave spiders from where he stood. Nodding to himself, he dived right in and tackled the challenge ahead.

Not but a few hours ago, Terrin sat on the floor near the entrance, both it and the extension blocked off. His armor was gone, his sword near ruined, and he h ad no food left. That was before he heard a huge explosion somewhere beneath him, a strange, evil presence filled the air. A evil laugh echoed through the mine, penetrating even the stone walls he had built for himself. Something about the presence felt, it to him, and evoked an image in his mind. One thing, that was all it caused, blank, soulless eyes, surrounded by a black, withering mass. Focusing on the image, he thought, and thought, and then a name came to mind, a name he thought was long gone. He knew not why he feared its presence, but he did. The name that came to him, that inspired such dread, could only be described as the spawn of Herobrine, its name was Dreith. Dreith, a name that even the evil mobs that roam the overworld feared. Grabbing his pick, he cut a hole in his wall and ran, as fist as his bleeding legs could take him. Slamming the door to the cabin, he sunk to the ground, and put his hands to his head, and found only the metal he had become accustomed to, but after several minutes, when he pulled his hands away, the metal on his head came away, but only in some areas, revealing his eyes and parts of black hair. Curling up into a ball, the fear from the name, and everything that had been building up collapsed in on him.


End file.
